


MJ

by dysfunctionalbatfam



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Like, MJ - Freeform, One-Shot, Spider-Man - Freeform, really short, short fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21580045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dysfunctionalbatfam/pseuds/dysfunctionalbatfam
Summary: “We… won.”There was silence as she examined him for serious injuries.“Congrats, dork,” MJ said at last, pulling Peter into a warm hug, her body stiff as she was not used to such embraces, and offered a grin.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, doesn't matter - Relationship, read in however tone you'd like
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	MJ

A girl walked into the classroom, stopping only to flip someone off. Her thumbs were hooked under her sap-green bag straps and her moderate, silky brown hair was braided and thrown over her shoulder. She walked over to the book of the classroom, settling beside a familiar classmate.

“ ‘Sup, Parker,” she gave a mocking two-fingered salute, and unpacked her heaps of books and sketchbooks.

“Hey MJ- How do you even fit all of that in there?” came Peter’s bewildered reply. 

“Wouldn’t _you_ like to know?” The teen answered swiftly with a smirk, although her tone was as dry as sandpaper. She opened her sketchbook to start on a fresh new piece of paper, and inhaled the crisp scent. With her pencil, she then scratched at the surface, her lines soon forming the other’s face.

There was a sigh omitted by the boy on her side, and Michelle Jones just snorted and continued her drawing.

~

“Peter!” MJ called out to the staggering figure in front of her, her voice lined with worry, for once. The wind ruffled her hair, but she allowed it to fan out and whip against her cold-bitten cheeks. She had more important things to focus on, such as _the bleeding Spider-Man in front of her._

“Hey,” Peter gave her a weak reply and a half-hearted smile, and collapsed onto her.

Michelle only partially pretended to wrinkle her nose in distaste, the copper scent stinging her eyes. “We… won.”

There was silence as she examined him for serious injuries.

“Congrats, dork,” MJ said at last, pulling Peter into a warm hug, her body stiff as she was not used to such embraces, and offered a grin.

~

“You have to get us out of here!” MJ shouted over the hissing of the flames that lapped at her feet. She turned to glare at Peter, who was currently trying to fix his web projector.

“It’s not working!” Came the muffled reply, and Michelle rolled her eyes and tried to calm down. Take deep breaths. She scanned the situation in front of her, as she was always a very observant teen, as told. They were trapped in a flaming wreckage, the fire rising swiftly and almost reaching their platform.

She threw her bag off her shoulders and ran for the elevator wiring of the contraption nearest to her. Michelle knew that it had already been disconnected, and would be easy to use.

“Parker! Swing this over the support beam above us!” and Peter obeyed, although a confused expression crossed his face. “Grab a large piece of wreckage!”

“Got it!” He did so, and MJ tied the end of the rope around it, securing it in an intricate loop, before making sure it was held fixed in the air by another beam. She rubbed her palms on her jeans and clung onto the other end of the rope, grabbing Peter’s wrist. Michelle kicked the beam and they flew upwards to the surface, as the rock propelled them up, just in time for the fires to reach their previous level.

MJ rolled over once on the ground, coughing. Her face and hair was caked with dust, much akin to the teen hero’s. 

“You’re a bigger nerd than I am,” Peter mused with a soft smile.

“Shut up.” But Michelle offered her own as well.


End file.
